


Sometimes I think I'm Beyonce, Okay?

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity likes going to the gym at 3 am because she's a night owl and nobody's there...usually. </p><p>or</p><p>Felicity Smoak sometimes sings really loudly when listening to her headphones and she doesn't always know she's doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I think I'm Beyonce, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> I know two in one day...crazy! Anyway all mistakes are mine, please don't judge me, please review and have a wonderful day.

Felicity Smoak has been a member at 24 hour fitness for about 3 years now, and she loves it. Mainly because it really is 24 hours and she can come and go as she pleases, she pleases at like 3 am when she can be alone and just treadmill in peace.

 

She started running when she was 14 and joined track cause it looked good to colleges, she quickly fell in love with the feeling of freedom that comes with running and the way you can lose yourself in the pounding of your feet and heart.

 

Her favorite music to run too is usually rap or pop music, something about the beat in them makes her legs pump harder and her heart beat faster. She runs on the treadmill cause Starling city doesn't have running trails and a gym provides a semblance of security.

 

She hasn't been to the gym in a week cause a bug crashed the entire system at work and she's been up working on in the whole time. Turns out it was one thing that lead to another and another until she had to entirely re do the system.

 

She nods to the night employee Lenny and begins to stretch before putting on her headphones and starting to run.

 

She kind of gets tunnel vision when she runs so she often forgets that others around her, so she tends to sing.

 

She read that talking and jogging is good for breath control and lung health so she talks to Lenny, but tonight she just wanted to run. 

 

That's how she found herself blasting the new Beyonce album and singing really obnoxiously to XO. 

 

She's just about to hit the 30 minute mark when she looks up and meets the bluest eyes she's ever seen and a smirk. The distraction is enough that she stumbles for a second and has to rush to turn off the treadmill to prevent a disaster.

 

She is so mortified that for a second she hopes that she's injured in some way, to you know have anything to focus on other than the fact that the hottest man she's ever seen just saw her almost fall.

 

When she looks up he's moved to her side and has a concerned look on her face. He's mouthing something to her and she can't really hear cause her bloods pounding. For a second she wonders if she did fall and hit her head.

 

He shows her his hands to show her he means no harm and then gently removes his headphones from her head- oh...that probably would help with the whole hearing thing huh?

 

"Are you okay miss?" he asks gently.

 

Oh god, his voice is amazing, it has this rumbly undertone and that coupled with the amusement in it is enough to conjure up thoughts of his whispering some  _very_ dirty things into her ear.

 

He repeats his question, a little more alarmed this time. 

 

"Oh sorry, yes, uh- yeah...your face just made me kind of stupid for a second" she sees him laugh and she freezes. Please for the love of everything that is holy let her have kept that thought to herself. "I'm sorry that was inappropriate, you're just very handsome and it kind of dazed me-oh god, I mean I'm just usually more eloquent and I-you know what I'm just going to stop in 3...2...1" he's laughing again and she never wants it to stop. His laugh lightens up his whole face and it has to be the best sound she's ever heard.

 

"Now that you've been thoroughly objectified I'm just going to go now...before I die of embarrassment." she turns to leave but is stopped by his hand on her arm.

 

"No, please stay. I liked been objectified by you, I'm Oliver." he holds his hand out for her and she takes it with a blush and stumbles out her name. "I'm Felicity."

 

"Well Felicity it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're okay. I didn't mean to make you stumble"

 

"Oh, I wasn't aware anyone else was here-you just startled me, but I'm fine. No harm done."

 

"Still, I'm sorry."

 

"Why were you staring at me anyway?"

 

He chuckles again before answering. "Besides the fact that you're totally hot?"

 

She blushes, "yes."

 

"you were singing....out loud and very exuberantly"

 

"Oh." then she blushes again because she knows she's loud when she sings, and she didn't realize she was doing it.

 

"Was that Beyonce?" he asks with a smile.

 

"yes" she rushes to defend her actions "Look, sometimes I think I'm Beyonce okay? I know I'm not but a girl can dream" she can't help but laugh though. 

 

"Hey no judgement, I had Drunk in Love on repeat for awhile." 

 

"I love that one, I think my favorite is Flawless. I just love it." he laughs at that and nods in agreement.

 

"well Felicity, we both have good taste in music...maybe we can exchange numbers and find other things we have in common?" he scratches the back of his neck nervously and his nerves melt her heart.

 

"I'd like that."

 

3 weeks later they're listening to Beyonce's partition in the back of his SUV and doing a whole different type of workout

 


End file.
